My Lovely Mangaka-kun
by Pelochan
Summary: OtakuXFujoshi-MangakaXAssistan/Mencampuradukkan kehidupan dengan karakter anime merupakan kebiasaan keduanya/Hebatnya mereka hanya saling mengerti dlm bidang anime, keduanya 'bolot' ttg kehidupam cinta antar lawan jenis/"Oi oi, kalian benar menangani manga shoujo, kan!"/Bagaimana kisahnya?/Edit!Summary/Warning:Nistah!Parody
1. Prolog

**Author :** **Pelochan0001**

 **Title :** **My Lovely Mangaka-kun**

 **Rated :** **M**

 **Genre :** **Friendship/Romance/Parody -_-v**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Summary :**

 **Kisah seorang asistan yang menyukai atasannya. Atasan yang berantakannya mirip eL Dut Note, siapa sangka seorang mangaka bergenre shoujo/"Kau itu mangaka shoujo tapi tak pernah bisa mengeti perasaan perempuan di dunia nyata, dasar!"/Inspirasi:Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun/Warning!NistahParody(?)**

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY LOVELY MANGAKA-KUN**

 **Prolog**

Sret sret sret—suara goresan pensil itu terdengar sangat nyaring, mau bagaimana lagi pepustakaan sekolah memanglah tempat yang paling sepi. Tempat yang menyenangkan untuk orang penyendiri sepertiku. Apalagi ini akhir pekan, semuanya langsung saja semangat kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ugh! Sudah setahun menjadi murid SMA, sama sekali tak ada hal yang menarik seperti di anime dan manga. Membosankan~

Aku, Haruno Sakura, seorang ota—eh? Bukan! Aku bukan otaku, aku hanya penyuka anime dan manga saja. Sejak kecil aku memang hobi menggambar, apalagi setelah mengenal animanga 2 tahun yang lalu. Hampir setiap kertas yang kujumpai akan kugambari dengan karakter animanga. Yah! Swichy dari Sket dancuk! Entah kenapa aku sedang tertarik dengan karakter Urusai Kazuyoshi ini, enak kali ya punya teman—atau pacar (Ok! Ini terlalu ngarep) seperti Swichy, tipe ikemen berkacamata, tinggi—keren—pintar—yang pasti... Otaku.

"Hey! Swichy-nya Sket dancuk ya? Bagus juga..." sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku. Swichy? Dia tahu Sket Dancuk? Otaku-kah?! Reflek dengan gerakan slow motion aku menengok kebelakang dan jeng jeng—seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, beponi tebal—berantakan sekali, kantung mata hitam tampak di kedua matanya yang terlihat lelah se-seperti—

"Heee? Tunggu dulu! Kau Ryuzaki?! Maksudku—eL Dut Note kah?!" ujarku entah kenapa reflek saja saat melihat penampilannya yang memang mirip El, detective jenius dari anime lama genre mistery/detective yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kutamatkan, sebuah anime yang mampu membuat para penikmatnya terhipnotis kedalam cerita (Halah!), DUT NOTE!

"Miripkah? Bagaimana kalau aku cosplay jadi eL?" ujarnya sambil duduk disebelahku dengan gaya duduk berjongkok di kursi waw sangat mirip eL, yah! Walaupun tidak seperti Swichy Sket dancuk setidaknya dia ota—bukan! Setidaknya dia tahu soal anime, aku tak boleh begitu saja menyimpulkan jikalau dia seorang otaku.

"Hebat! Mirip sekali!" tanggapku kagum dengan kedua tangan menyatu entah kenapa

"Hn! Ngomong-ngomong gambarmu bagus juga..." ujanya sambil memegang kertas bergambar Switch milikku seraya mengambil posisi duduk normal dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya

"Eh? Teri-terima kasih..." jawabku senang, wajahku panas, apa wajahku merah? Duh! Malunya...

"Kau... mangaka?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku

"Eh? Bukan! Aku hanya senang menggambar saja, aku tidak sanggup menghadapi tekanan deadline seperti di Bakumanguk itu... hehehe" jawabku sambil menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal, yah! Yang aku tahu, menjadi mangaka itu tak semudah rencana kawinnya Saikong dan Maho bakumanguk yang ada di anime. Oh, irony...

"Begitu?" tanyanya retoris, tunggu! Apa dia kecewa?!

"Emm... Lagipula aku kurang imajinatif, dan aku hanya bisa menggambar karakter yang sudah ada saja. Sejauh ini belum pernah mencoba karakter originalku sendiri." Jawabku panjang lebar, entah kenapa kalau soal manga aku sangat bersemangat, dan lagi setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku telah menemukan seorang yang cocok denganku aku tidak mau kehilangan dia

"Oh... kau mau jadi asisten mangaku?" tanyanya tanpa ragu

"Eh?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku, pikiranku tiba-tiba terasa kosong.

"Ya, kami masih ada tempat kosong, itu sih kalau kau mau... kalau tidak ya—" kata-katanya teputus saat aku menggebrak meja sambil berteriak

"Aku ikut!" jawabku dengan mata berbinar, 'Lumayan buat tambah-tambah uang saku!'

"Yosh! Kalau begitu besok datang saja ke alamat ini." Ujarnya sambil menulis sebuah alamat di kertas tempatku menggambar Swichy

"Oh ya, namamu siapa? Sampai lupa bertanya." Ujarku padanya, jujur saja aku memang belum penah melihatnya di sekolah, padahal nyentik begini. Misdiection kah? Mungkinkah dia... Kurokok Testuya?!

"Uchiha Sasuke 2-A!" jawabnya sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya, ow! Misdirection, kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

"Ah! Haruno Sakura! 2-D" balasku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya. 'Ya Sudahlah!' batinku tak ambil pusing

Yaah... begitulah caraku berkenalan dengannya. Aku tak begitu ingat bagaimana wajahnya, tapi penampilannya yang 'beda dari yang lain' membuatku dengan mudah mencarinya.

Wah! Tak sabar rasanya menunggu hari esok! Ternyata ada manfaatnya juga aku hobi ini.

 **To be Continued**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sebelumnya Pelo minta maaf jikalau Pelo telalu menistakan anime para sensei-sama di nippon sana. Ketidaksamaan nama-nama animanga dan karakter nista di fict ini memanglah disengaja oleh Pelo.**

 **Info lebih lanjut hubungi dokter. Eh? Maksudnya review saja. Dan akan Pelo balas di chapter depan**

 **See ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review untuk chapter depan**

"Si-siapa kau?"

Kyaa! Kita hanya berdua saja di apartemen ini?

Pemuda itu menyibakkan rambutnya keatas, alisnya tajam juga. Kantung mata di kedua matanya tampak sedikit memudar, walaupun pandangannya masih terlihat malas

Gila! Saat dia memejamkan mata tampak sedang berpikir keren juga.

"Rasanya benar-benar... Eh tunggu dulu!"

"Enak kan?"

"Heeee?"


	2. Chapter 1 - Gekkan Shoujo Sasuke-kun

**MY LOVELY MANGAKA-KUN**

 **Chapter 1 : Gekkan Shoujo Sasuke-kun**

Sabtu pagi, hari yang cukup cerah. Disini, aku Haruno Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang suatu apartemen berlantai 10 dengan cat merah yang mendominasi. Yosh! Aku memakai kaos putih dengan sablon close-up wajah Toukek-chan dari Jonggol gaul yang serial animenya baru tamat beberapa bulan lalu. Agar lebih modis dan tak terlalu berkesan otaku, aku model tumpuk dengan jas biru indigo khas Yuri KeyOng! Plus legging hitam ketat selutut dilengkapi flat shoes yang berwarna hitam juga. Perfect! Entah kenapa sejak kenal anime aku jadi menyukai warna-warna monokrom. Jadi feel like Sedashtion Michaelis Kurotisu-njirr.

Singkat cerita, kini aku sudah sampai didepan sebuah pintu di lantai 7, sebuah kamar nomor 123—buset! Entah kenapa jadi ingat 'Agen Rahasia Satu-Dua-Tiga'-nya Jamban Sesama, gini-gini aku juga penyuka kartun dan sebangsanya.

Kulihat sekali lagi, apartemen yang biasa-biasa saja. Terlihat di bawah nomor kamar itu "Uchiha". Kenapa? Kenapa dia malah memberiku alamat apartemennya? Kukira itu alamat mangaka tempatnya bekerja. Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku kemarin tidak menanyakan nama mangaka-nya ya? Aku benar-benar bodoh. Ah! Lupakan! Untuk apa aku menyesali hal yang lalu. Lebih baik tanya langsung saja nanti.

Kutekan tombol yang ada simbol lonceng di bawah nama "Uchiha" itu lantas menunggu sebentar. Jadi dia tinggal di apartemen ya? Yah! Semoga nasibnya tak semenderita Yoshii Akidihisap, tokoh utama Baka to Test to bintang satu dua tiga pagar dicoba, saja. Kasihan banget setiap hari makannya indo-moe instan doang yang itupun masih dibagi dua bagi dua bagi dua bagi du—hitunganku terhenti saat seorang membuka pintu.

CKLEK!—seorang pemuda tinggi berbandana putih—bermata onyx, alisnya tampak tajam, dengan kantung mata agak tebal plus berkalungkan handuk putih kecil dilehernya. Ah! Dia masih mengenakan boxer. Oh my! Pemuda itu memandangku datar Deg! Deg! Deg! 'Si-siapa laki-laki keren ini?!' teriakku histeris dalam hati

Tik tik tik waktu berdetik, tak mungkin bisa kuhentikan—intinya, hening...

"Maaf! Sepertinya saya salah alamat!" ujarku cepat dengan sedikit membungkuk lalu membalikkan badan beranjak pergi Deg! Deg! Deg! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke tempat cowok keren macam dia! Memalukan sekali!

"Haruno?" panggilnya membuatku menghentikan langkah lalu menengok kembali dengan ragu, aku tak salah dengar kan? Ja-jadi dia benar Uchiha Sasuke? Memang sih aku hafal betul dengan logat baritone-malasnya yang khas tapi—aku masih belum begitu yakin

"Y-ya?" jawabku terbata

"Apa maksudmu? Ayo masuk!" ajaknya lalu kembali kedalam, reflek aku mengikutinya. Tidak! Yang ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, soalnya aku tak sengaja melihat ada simbol Jiyuu no Tsubasa, a-ah! Sayap kebebasan berwarna hijau putih di sablon apik di bagian punggung kaos hodie hitam yang dipakainya. Ya! Itu pasti simbol Attack on Titanium, yang lagunya amburegul emeseyu iklan clos-ap ngetrend beberapa bulan yang lalu. =,=

"Uchiha-kun, kau tampak sangat berbeda. Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu" ujarku sambil melepas flat shoes-ku di genkannya

"Ya, kalau mandi aku memang selalu memakai ini. Mengganggu ya? Akan kulepas kalau begitu..." balasnya dengan satu tangan hendak melepas bandana di kepalanya

"Jangan!" bentakku cepat. 'Kau jelas terlihat lebih enak dilihat kalau seperti itu, bodoh!' teriak batinku

"Eh?" dia menatapku heran

Hening lagi, sebelah mataku berkedut. Aduh! Aku harus bilang apa ini?!

.

Singkat cerita, aku terduduk lemas di meja kopi apartemen yang tenyata dalamnya cukup luas itu. Kamar ini jelas kamar cowok normal—bukan otaku, yang mencolok hanyalah ada poster besar Yao Minggu—pebasket lawakan eNBiEi, almari yang penuh dengan manga legend—seperti milik Nobilol Dola-Emon. Yah! Tak apalah, dia tahu animanga saja sudah Alhamdulillah. Kalau ngobrolin sesuatu yang sama dan nyambung itu... kayak ada asik-asiknya gitu.

"Haruno, sebelumnya coba kau lihat-lihat ini dulu saja. Pelajarilah setiap tone dan arsiran itu. Ini manuskrip minggu ini, jangan malu beri komentar, ya!" ujarnya sambil memberiku kurang lebih 20 lembar kertas itu

"Santai saja, aku ahli dalam mengkritik!" balasku sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya, dia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman tipis saja. Keren sumpah!

"Aku ke dapur ya..." gumamnya pelan sambil berdiri meninggalkanku bersama tumpukan kertas itu.

Oya! aku jadi lupa lagi menanyakan nama mangaka-nya. Ah sudahlah pasti ada di covernya ini juga. Hmm... kulihat-lihat dulu gambarnya, bagus juga. Tapi, apa tidak telalu lembut dan detail untuk manga shounen? Eh? Ini seinen ya?

Awalnya biasa saja melihat scan yang memang diawal-awal didominasi oleh 2 orang beseragam sekolah tapi... KISSU? Kenapa di panel terakhir ada adegan kiss-nya? Ya sudahlah. Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. Sepertinya aku memang harus membacanya dari awal. Jujur saja, daripada 'membaca' manga, aku memang lebih suka 'menonton' anime. Mau bagaimana lagi.

 **Say I Love You** by **Sarada Uchiyo**

Ugh! Perasaanku tidak enak. Ayolah Sakura! Jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya! Dan, Sarada Uchiyo? Belum pernah dengar nama ini -_-, kurang terkenal kah? Atau akunya yang ketinggalan trend? Maklum newbie!

Oke! Lembaran pertama...

" **Barado-kun! Nojinko menyukaimu lho!" teriak seorang gadis berambut terang dikucir dua—sok moe! Dengan dua pasang garis rapi di kedua pipinya.** Apa-apaan gadis ini?! Ini ceritanya setengah kucing atau apa?! Sok imut sekali! Komentarku dengan ujung bibir berkedut

" **Boruko! Jangan keras-keras!" ucap seorang perempuan yang juga digambarkan berambut terang diikat satu kebawah sambil membungkam mulut gadis bekucir dua dengan wajah dipenuhi garis—malu.** Pemalu! Ini pasti gadis pemalu menyebalkan.

" **Cih!" laki-laki yang dipanggil Barado itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan wajahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan dua gadis itu.** Laki-laki macam apa dia ini, kalau ada di dunia nyata pasti akan langsung kuhajar dia!

" **Tuh kan?! Dia malah semakin menjauh..." ujar di gadis berwajah penuh garis—malu—sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dengan mata berkaca-kaca**

" **Eh? Maaf! Maaf Nojinko-chan! Aku janji! Aku akan membuatmu dekat denganmu, ya!" si muka kucing memberi semangat**

" **Iya, Terima kasih..." ucap Nojinko sambil mengusap kedua matanya.**

' **Nojinko-chan, kenapa kita harus menyukai laki-laki yang sama...' batin Boruko walau masih memasang wajah ceria di depan Nojinko**

Ugh! Aku menyerah! langsung kulihat lagi halaman terakhir tadi. Meskipun menyebalkan, entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan dua orang yang kissu tadi. Dan yang kissu disitu adalah Balado x Boruko.

Cratak! Suara hatiku yang hancur seketika. Boruko brengsek! Penghianat! Tapi yang paling parah adalah...

'SHOJOU KAAAH?' teriak innerku seolah tak percaya atas apa yang kubaca. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kalau laki-laki macam Uchiha Sasuke menangani shoujo manga. Apa dunia sudah benar-benar akan kiamat?! Aku yang perempuan lebih suka manga shounen. Dan dia... laki-laki—dan manga shoujo? Sulit dipercaya!

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Uchiha-kun yang entah sejak kapan duduk didepanku sambil meletakkan dua gelas coklat panas di meja kopi itu lalu menatapku dengan mata berbinar menunggu jawabanku, mungkin

"A-ano... Uchiha-kun—" ucapanku teputus saat dia tiba-tiba menangkat telapak tangannya

"Sasuke! Panggil Sasuke saja, agar lebih akrab aku juga akan memanggilmu Sakura, ya!" ujarnya cepat dan hanya kupandang kikuk saja dia

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh antusias

"E... Sasuke-kun..." jeda sejenak, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, jujur saja! Sejak awal aku memang tidak suka bahkan sama sekali tak tertarik dengan animanga shoujo yang kebanyakan hanya berisi kisah-kisah roman picisan yang sama sekali mustahil terjadi di dunia nyata. Baiklah! Kurasa aku harus jujur dengan kata hatiku!

"S-Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya..."

Ding dong ding dong

"Eh? Sebentar ya" ujarnya cepat lantas menuju ke pintu depan, tak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang memakai masker hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya kecuali bagian mata tentunya—dia ini anggota ISSEY ya? ISSEY adalah organisasi teror harem king yang sedang naik daun—apaan?! Oganisasi yang meresahkan masyarakat Jepang baru-baru ini, dan dengar-dengar ciri khas mereka adalah laki-laki memakai masker hitam yang tampak mesum. Dia banget! Aku tidak salah, kan?

"Wah wah... Sarada-sensei, jarang-jarang aku melihat ada gadis di apartemenmu." Komentarnya dengan tatapan ala om-om apalah itu yang membuatku ingin sekali menghajarnya

"Kakashi-san, perkenalkan Sakura, dia asistan baruku. Dan Sakura, ini Hatake Kakashi-san. Editorku!" jelas Sasuke memperkenalkanku pada orang mencurigakan yang tenyata adalah editornya. Aku sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, walau masih dengan pandangan waspada terhadapnya.

"Ini manuskripnya, Kakashi-san!" ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan amplop berwarna coklat pada editor itu.

"Sarada-sensei, kuharap kau tidak mengacaukan chapter minggu ini. Ingatlah berapa banyak kritikan atas manuskrip chapter minggu lalu." ucap editor itu.

"Dan lagi, pengumpulan manuskripmu minggu ini yang kau tunda selama tiga hari ini, awas saja kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan!" ancamnya pada Sasuke-kun yang tampak cuek, kurasa batinnya mengetakan 'Apelukatedah!', gampang sekali ditebak

"Kau tau! Tiga hari lagi, chapter ini harus segera dikirim ke percetakan. Dan kau pikir waktunya cukup untuk kukomentari lalu kau edit! Kau selalu saja membuatku pusing! Lihat ini! Kantung mataku sampai punya kantung mata hanya untuk mengedit manuskripmu minggu lalu. Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku, sensei!" ujarnya lagi alas kali tinggi dibagi dua sama dengan luas segitiga (Karna penjelasan pajang kali lebar sudah terlalu biasa), o yes! Terkadang aku merasa bangga dengan pemikiranku yang anti-mainstream ini—tapi, tunggu! Seperti ada yang aneh.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sai ada kompetisi kaligrafi minggu ini. Mana mungkin aku memaksanya untuk rodi membantuku? Dan Naruto tak bisa membantu karena dia kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu. Masih mending aku mau melanjutkannya. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau tidak punya pekerjaan, tak punya uang dan sejenisnya." jawab Sasuke tak kalah luas. Oi oi Sasuke, dia itu editormu, kulihat Kakashi-san tampak cuek, dia hanya melihat lembar-demi-lembar manuskrip Sasuke sambil sesekali menggeleng pelan

"Ini! Ini! Ini! Dan ini! Jelek! Perbaiki sekarang!" ucap Kakashi-san sambil memberikan 4 lembar naskah yang dianggapnya tidak pas

"Apaan?! Ogah! Aku sendiri yang sudah mengerjakan ini tiga hari tiga malam, tak mungkin ada kesalahan! Mata tuamu itu yang memang sudah bermasalah!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. 'Tiga hari tiga malam? Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kantung matamu kemarin begitu hitam' Batinku.

"Kau berani melawan editormu?!" Kakashi-san membalas lagi, dengan sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang

"Memangnya aku pernah menghargaimu?" sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada

"Ugh! Cukup! Aku akan bawa ini ke kantor dan tidak akan kurevisi! Kalau minggu depan ada masalah, aku takkan bertanggungjawab!" ujarnya lantas berjalan menuju ke genkan

"Huh! Terserah!" balas Sasuke acuh

Blam! Pintu itu tampak dibanting. Yah! Pastilah dia emosi. Akupun kalau diposisinya pasti juga emosi. Tapi entah kenapa...

"Sarada-sensei..." panggilku pada Sasuke yang kini menatapku horor—mungkin masih terbawa emosi

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat, tunggu! Jadi dialah mangaka-nya?! Mangaka shoujo?! Seorang anak laki-laki menjadi mangaka shoujo? Kau pikir dirimu tokoh utama Gaykan Shoujo Nozombie-kun?! Jangan-jangan kau juga me-referensi-kan orang-orang disekitarmu ke dalam manga?!

"Aku ingin pingsan sebentar, boleh?" tanyaku lemas begitu menyadari fakta menyeramkan ini.

"Kau gila ya, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil memegang dahiku—dengan muka khawatir—tidak! Lebih mirip seperti mengolok-olokku, sebelah alisnya tampak terangkat.

"Kau gila maksimal!" jawabku singkat membuatnya menurunkan tangannya dari dahiku lantas memandangku heran.

"Cih!" dia hanya berdecih kesal saja lalu pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana.

" **Kau mau jadi asisten mangaku?"/"Sarada-sensei..."/"...Aku sendiri mengerjakannya tiga hari tiga malam..."/"...ini editorku"/"...-sensei"/"...-sensei** " **/"Sarada-sensei"** —sekarang aku mengerti

 **End of Sakura Point of View**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Sakura tampak termenung dalam diam, berpikir betapa bodohnya dia. Sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melepas bandananya dengan kesal lantas memakai celana panjang kedodoran dan mengambil tasnya dengan banting sana banting sini—masih kesal terbawa emosi

"Ayo pergi, Sakura!" ujarnya yang tampak kembali menjadi eL Dut Note membuat Sakura tersentak lantas menghabiskan coklat panas—kini sudah menjadi coklat hangat—nya dulu baru menyusul Sasuke yang sedang memakai sepatu ket-nya di genkan.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke, memakai sepatunya.

"Cari referensi!" jawab Sasuke cepat lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, 'Labil sekali orang ini' batin Sakura lantas mempercepat gerakannya dan berhasil menyusul Sasuke yang masih tampak kesal itu.

'Apa aku akan betah dengan orang macam dia? Cukup! Hanya hari ini saja. Aku akan daftar ke klub sekolah besok Senin. Itu adalah alasan yang pasti tepat untuk membatalkan ajakannya untuk jadi asistan pada manga anehnya.' Batin Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri dengan sesekali melihat ke arah orang yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya dengan malas.

 **To be Continued**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sebelumnya Pelo minta maaf jikalau Pelo telalu menistakan anime para sensei-sama di nippon sana. Ketidaksamaan nama-nama animanga dan karakter nista di fict ini memanglah disengaja oleh Pelo. Terutama untuk karakter nistah Om Kishi di Say I Love You karya Sarada Uchiyo err... maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke-sensei**

 **Info lebih lanjut hubungi dokter. Eh? Maksudnya review saja. Dan akan Pelo balas di chapter depan**

 **See ya!**

 **#copy_paste mode**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Karena intinya semua hampir sama jadi Pelo balasnya jadi satu aja ya, trima kasih sudah mampir... tapi maaf ya kalau kurang nge-feel Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kunnya... kan 'hanya' terinspirasi saja, soalnya Pelo greget banget sama Nozaki-kun yang gak peka bgt sama perasaan Sakura. Walaupun Haruno Sakura disini belum diceritakan tertarik dengan sosok eL jadi-jadian ini. Yah! Yang Pelo tahu, 'Cinta butuh proses, vroh!'**

 **Oya, khusus utk Ruki Schiffer:rambut merah=Ma-mikoto Mikoshiba, cewek jadi-jadian=Yuu Kashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review untuk chapter depan :**

" **Sakura, kau fujoshi?"**

 **Hey ayolah! Kalian para cowok bisa saja 'ngidol' member Akabeh69, cewek juga bisa! Dengan cara mereka sendiri tentunya! Contohnya ya shounen-ai! Kyaah! Dua ikemen bertengkar memang mengagumkan!**

" **Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Diantara kalian siapa yang seme, siapa yang uke?"**

 **.**

" **Hey Sakura, apa aku boleh mengambil karaktermu dalam mangaku?"**

" **Eh? Sasuke-kun?"**


	3. Chapter 2 - Neko ga Fujoshi Sakura-chan

**MY LOVELY MANGAKA-KUN**

 **Chapter 2 : Neko ga Fujoshi, Sakura-chan**

Tap tek tap tek tap tek. Langkah kakiku dan Sakura tampak berantakan. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berniat untuk menyelaraskan irama langkah kaki orang disamping. Cih! Aku tak ambil pusing, kurasa kami tengah sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing masing-masing.

Tap! Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Aku yang 3 langkah didepannyapun ikut berhenti lantas menengok ke gadis berambut langka itu dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku yang tentu saja tak terlihat karena tertutup rambut ala eL-ku, cih! terkadang aku bangga bisa bercosplay tanpa wig—kembali ke Sakura! Dia tampak menunduk, matanya terpejam, kedua alisnya tampak menyatu serius.

"Oi! Sakura!" panggilku yang tidak digubrisnya yang semakin menundukkan wajah, perlahan akupun mendekat penasaran.

SRET! Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendongak dengan kedua mata mendelik sepersekian detik kemudian berlari masuk kesebuah gang kecil suatu perkomplekan padat penduduk. Reflek Aku mengejarnya. 'Kenapa dia?' batinku.

"Oi! TUNGGU SAKURA!" ya, walau langkahku jelas lebih lebar dari Sakura tapi entah kenapa gadis itu berlari lebih cepat. Sampai di suatu persimpangan aku sudah kehilangan jejaknya.

"Hosh! Hosh! hosh!" cepat sekali dia. Kulihat ke sekeliling, yah! ransel yang tadi dibawa Sakura tampak di jalan yang berbelok ke kiri.

Segera kuambil ransel itu lantas berlari menyusuri jalan ke kiri. Lagi! Ketemu dengan persimpangan, Aku reflek segera mencari petunjuk lagi. Ada! jas indigo Sakura, ke kanan! Dan... ketemulah dia, disuatu gang buntu di tengah-tengah perkomplekan.

Tangan kanan Sakura tampak menggenggam erat kerah seorang pria yang tampangnya terlihat sangar, sementara tangan kirinya tampak berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Sebelah kakinya menginjak punggung seorang laki-laki yang tampak terngkurap kesakitan. Ada dua lagi terduduk merinding ketakutan. Dan seorang laki-laki berperawakan kecil tampak terduduk dibelakangnya, memeluk tas ransel dengan pandangan kagum menatap Sakura.

"Ugh! Saku-ra?" gumamku pelan dengan pandangan datar saja, walau sebenarnya agak risih juga melihat pemandangan absurd semacam ini. Reflek Sakura menengok. Dilepaskannya kerah laki-laki di depannya dengan malas.

"Hoy! Pergi sana!" perintah Sakura pada keempat laki-laki yang masih tampak trauma itu secepat kilat langsung berlari ketakutan dan merasa bersyukur masih bisa menjalani hidup. Satu dari mereka tampak mengatakan "Thank you, gan! Selamat berjuang!" saat berlari melewatiku. "Hah?" hanya itu balasanku. Kulihat lagi ke Sakura.

"Waw... Kurasa akulah Kuniendah Yaoi-senpai Beelseduub! di dunia ini..." pujinya pada dirinya sendiri, membuatku berdehem tidak meng-enakkan yang seolah ingin berseru 'Ngimpi?!'

"Kurasa hanya kurang pedang kayu saja. Hyakka! Midori Sakura!" teriaknya sambil bergaya ala Kuniendah sedang mengayunkan pedangnya. Kuniendah Yaoi, adalah chara animanga Beelseduub! yang terkenal cantik dan sangat kuat, panggilannya adalah Queen no Ishiyongma Kokou atau Ratu SMA Ishiyongma.

"Aku hebat kan, Sasuke? Ahahahahaha!" tanyanya dengan tawa menyeramkan sambil mengacungkan jempol kanan dengan masih berpura-pura memegang pedang kayu padaku yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan setetes keringat sebesar biji salak saja.

"Em... Kurasa lebih ke Pak Ogah Tatsumi-nya!" timpalku sambil mengalihkan perhatian sambil menahan tawa atas kata-kataku sendiri, ya! Pak Ogah Tatsumi, tokoh utama Beelseduub! yang diceritakan sebagai manusia berdarah iblis yang kejamnya Naudzubillah.

"Haah?! Mau kuhajar juga kau, ha?!" balas Sakura tak terima dengan sebelah tangan mencengkram kuat hodie hitamku yang kupandang cuek saja, 'Nah! Pak Ogah banget, kan?!' batinku.

"Anoo... T-terima kasih, oneesan!" laki-laki beperawakan kecil itu membungkuk kepada Sakura. Beberapa bagian di tangan dan wajahnya tampak lecet berdarah.

"Eh? Tidak usah sungkan. Maaf ya, sedikit terlambat..." balas Sakura sambil melepaskan cengkramannya padaku lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

'Eh? Ternyata dia rendah hati...' pujiku sambil melihat ke Sakura yang tampak menyesal datang terlambat. Laki-laki yang kelihatan seperti murid SMP itupun menegakkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wajah imutnya. Seketika wajah Sakura memerah, Akupun reflek mengangkat sebelah alisku heran.

Siiing~ hening...

"O-oneesan?" panggil si pemuda itu merasa salah tingkah, terlihat dari ekspresi malu-malu merona di wajahnya.

"Ah! Maaf! Sedikit berimajinasi... hehe" ucap Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"..." aku dan pemuda itu hanya tampak diam, tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Begini ya... Kalau dilihat lagi, kau itu tipe uke! Pantas saja orang-orang tadi mengincarmu..." jelas Sakura masih memandang laki-laki yang tambah mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada tas didadanya. "Eh?" hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Aku sedikit tersentak. Yah! Ingatlah! Aku juga seorang penggila anime, jadi Aku tahu betul istilah 'uke' yang bisa dibilang sangat kramat di kalangan laki-laki itu.

"Kuberitahu, ya! Kalau jalan-jalan di sekitar komplek ini ajaklah seme-mu! Disini sangat tidak aman lho!" Sakura tampak memejamkan mata, sesekali mengacungkan jari telunjuknya terlihat menasehati—tidak! Ini menyesatkan!

"E... B-baiklah!" jawab si pemuda imut—hoek!—itu yang tampaknya tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Tentu saja di lain pihak, ujung bibirku tampak berkedut berusaha menahan tawa.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau belum punya seme, ya? Oi, Sasuke! Kau mau jadi semenya dia?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa menengok kepadaku yang reflek saja membuatku merinding kemudian mundur satu langkah dari Sakura.

"Ugh! Sekali lagi! Terima kasih, oneesan!" laki-laki sok imut itu tampak berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang terus mendekatiku dengan mata berbinar. Sementara, Akupun terus saja berjalan mundur, terdesak oleh wajah fujoshi mengerikannya.

"Yah, dia pergi... Sasuke! Kalau lihat uke cute jangan bertingkah seperti ingin segera 'memakannya' begitu donk! Kan jadi kabur... Padahal ini kan kesempatan!" ujar Sakura dengan pandangan sinis padaku yang hanya tambah lebih begidik ngeri. 'Ayolah Sasuke... jangan biarkan imajinasinya semakin menjadi' batinku berpikir keras. Aku melihat luka kecil di wajah Sakura, oh iya!

"Hmm... Daripada itu, kau hebat sekali bisa tau kalau disini ada perampokan. Dan bisa menghadapi 4 orang pria sekaligus. Kau itu bukan maniak ninja atau sejenisnya, kan?" Pujiku dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan bodoh sambil memegang daguku yah walau tetap dengan wajah datar. 'Sebenarnya yang mengerikannya itu pendengarannya, ow ayolah! Ini sekitar 500 meter dari jalan raya depan komplek.' Batinku.

"Ninja? Ah! Seperti si Katou Kari Sket Dancuk! Kyaaah! Ikemen dengan rambut putih perak, keren sekali! Jadi, aku mirip dengannya?! Kyaa! Dia itu seme sekali! Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan! Tsuba-king Sasuke-sama adalah uke-ku! Eh? Kamu juga Sasuke kan ya? Kyun kyun! Kebetulan sekali..." Sakura tampak asik dengan imajinasinya. Yah! Aku memang sempat menyialkan diriku memiliki nama yang sama dengan karakter 'Sasuke' Sket Dancuk! Yang gebleknya minta dihajar.

'Sakura jadi gila saat dia membicarakan tentang yaoi! Akan kuingat itu! Dan akan kuhindari itu...' batinku tetap dengan wajah datar walau pikiranku panas, tak kusangka gadis ini adalah fujoshi. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tampak asik dengan imajinasinya, namun sedetik kemudian sudah disampingku, 'Dia ini manusia bukan sih?' batinku ngeri.

"Ini!" ucapku sambil memberikan tas dan jasnya.

"Ahaha... maaf ya, kebiasaan melempar beban, hehe" ucap Sakura seraya melipat jasnya kemudian dimasukkannya dalam tas.

Tap tap tap—kini langkah kami seirama, canggung... itulah yang kurasakan.

"Jadi... kau penggemarnya Toukek-chan, ya?" tanyaku bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan—coret! Imajinasi fujo Sakura tentang hal keramat 'Yaoi' setelah melihat kaos close-up Toukek-chan yang dipakai Sakura sebelum entar-entar dia kumat lagi.

"He? Tidak juga!" jawab Sakura singkat. Yang hanya membuatku sweetdrop, 'Lalu kenapa kau memakai kaos itu?!' batinku ingin berteriak.

"Malah aku benci dia! Kau tahu, yang cocok untuk Kang-eki itu kan Hode, gara-gara ada Toukek-chan itu scene-scenenya jadi berasa kalau Kang-eki akan berakhir dengan Toukek-chan! Kan kampret!" Sakura kumat. 'Ugh! Sial! Salah buka topik!' umpatku pada diriku sendiri.

"Dan lagi! Ending Jonggol Gaul Vi-Ei-nya benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kenapa juga Hode harus mati? Lalu Kang-eki pulang dengan siapa? Kan hanya Hode seorang yang ada di hati Kang-eki." Lanjutnya lagi, membuatku ingin membungkam mulut nistah Sakura, tapi mengingat K.O-nya keempat pria tadi membuatku menurungkan niat.

"Walaupun aku cukup puas scene Kang-eki gendong Hode ala-ala bridal style begitu. Kyun banget kan? Tapi kalau begitu, siapa yang seme siapa yang uke? Padahal aku lebih suka kalau cute Kang-eki itu jadi uke saja, tapi kalau dilihat lagi pas dia jadi member amoohgiri dia jadi seme banget. Kalau begitu jangan-jangan dia termasuk karakter seke?" yah dia kebingungan, ingin rasanya aku memukulkan kepalaku di tembok rumah disebelahku.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanyanya padaku yang hanya tersentak, tak kusangka dia akan bertanya padaku.

"Hm..." Aku memegang daguku tampak berpikir apa yang harus ku jawab? Salah salah, mati aku. Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam ini. E-tto... apa ya?! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

Tap! Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Reflek Aku juga. Tangan kanan Sakura menggenggam erat lengan kiriku yang sekali lagi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung. 'Kenapa lagi dia?' batinku khawatir, 'Apa dia marah aku tidak lekas menjawab pertanyaannya?'—aku khawatir pada diriku sendiri.

"A-ada... mu-musuh mendekat..." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar plus genggaman tangan yang semakin kencang di lenganku. Reflek segera kulihat ke sekitar dengan pandangan waspada. 'Musuh lagi? Perampok lagi, kah? Tapi, perampok seperti apa yang sampai membuatnya ketakutan begini?' batinku tanpa melepaskan pandangan disekitar kami.

"10 meter l-lagi di-dia d-datang..." ujar Sakura lagi, 'Pendengarannya tajam gila!' batinku, memuji?—er mungkin

.

.

.

.

.

"WOFT!" seekor anjing putih sebesar kambing dewasa menatap imut kepadaku dengan lidah yang menjulur. Eh? Imut sekali—aku dulunya juga punya piaraan anjing.

"GYAAAAAAA..." teriak Sakura lantas reflek saja memeluk punggungku dengan sangat eratku kaget setengah mati. Oh tidak! Apa dia akan membantingku?!

"SASUKE! USIR DIA!" teriaknya lagi sambil mendorong-dorong tubuhku. Aku membatin, 'Apa? Jangan-jangan anjing ini musuhnya?' sambil melihat lagi ke anjing putih yang terlihat sangat jinak itu.

Dengan tangan kananku, aku mengelus kepala anjing itu—lembut, bulunya seperti mendapat perawatan setiap hari, sementara lengan kiriku masih digenggam erat oleh Sakura yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Lihat? Dia anjing jinak, Sakura..." ujarku berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang wajahnya perlahan memucat ketakutan itu. Sakura hanya menggeleng saja.

Merasa tidak nyaman, aku lantas mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sakura pada lengan kiriku tapi sudah bisa ditebak, susahnya minta ampun.

"WOFT!" anjing putih itu menggonggong lagi.

"GYAAAAAA..." Sakura berteriak lagi lantas memelukku, kali ini tepat ke dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa takutnya gadis 'preman' itu pada seekor anjing yang—yah, padahal kelihatan anjing jinak rumahan. Aku hanya mengelus rambut sebahu Sakura tanpa berkata-kata. Di shoujo manga, biasanya hal seperti ini sangat efektif untuk menenangkan hati perempuan—kurasa

"Akamaru!" seseorang tampak berlari menghampiri, seorang berambut coklat bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"WOFT!" anjing itupun menghampiri si empunya langsung menjilat wajah orang itu. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oya oya... ternyata kau ya, Sasuke. Pantas saja Akamaru kemari." Ujar laki-laki itu lantas merangkulku beberapa detik setelah Sakura sepenuhnya melepaskanku. Inuzuka Kiba, temanku sekelasku sewaktu SMP, sekarang bersekolah di kota sebelah. Kulihat wajah Sakura kembali memerah, oh crap! Dia kumat lagi!

Baru saja aku hendak melepaskan rangkulannya, eh dianya sudah beralih ke Sakura.

"Siapa gadis manis ini? Pacarmu?" tanyanya padaku dengan pandangan menggoda. "Hey hey, sepertinya dia otaku. Sebangsa denganmu tuh, kyun kyun..." lanjutnya lalu merangkulku lagi.

"A-ah! Bukan kok! Kami hanya berteman saja..." jawab Sakura cepat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Begitukah? Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan! Inuzuka Kiba-dess, aku sahabat SMP otaku tak berperasaan ini dulunya..." timpal Kiba bersemangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sahabat katanya?! Sejujurnya aku benci pada sifat berisik dan embernya itu, betapa beruntungnya dia tidak bersekolah di tempatku. Bagiku, dia hanyalah tetangga tempat dimana Alex, anjingku dulu bermain bersama Akamaru. Tidak lebih! Dan aku yakin maksud dari 'otaku tak berperasaan' itu adalah saat dulu aku sama sekali tidak menangis waktu kematian Alex, malah saat itu dianya yang menangis. Kan lebay?! :v

"Ya! Aku Haruno Sakura, tenang saja, kau masih punya banyak kesempatan!" jawab Sakura bersemangat lantas menyambut uluran tangan Kiba dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mmmpphh?" Akamaru menggeram sambil menggerak-gerakkan puncak kepalanya di telapak tanganku, 'Yah... firasatku juga tidak enak kok...' batinku.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong Inuzuka-kun..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Kiba melihatnya heran. "Hm?" gumamnya

"Maksudnya 'otaku tak berperasaan' itu..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya lagi, dia melihat kearahku dengan pandangan horor—menurutku.

"Kau pasti... mantan uke Sasuke, ya?"

Krik krik krik

CUKUP!

"Ayo pergi, Sakura!" ucapku cepat lantas menarik Sakura untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang entah kenapa bisa berakhir absurd begini.

"Eh? Ta-tapikan harusnya kau ber-reuni dengan mantan ukemu itu, lihat? Dia tampak syok begitu kau tinggalkan?!" ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"WOFT!" Akamaru menggonggong sekali lagi. Mungkin memberi isyarat 'Bye bye'—tapi gadis kucing ini malah sudah ngacir duluan meninggalkanku. 'Sebegitunyakah dia takut anjing?' batinku tak percaya akan karakter aneh nan absurd yang baru saja kulihat. Eh? Karakter-kah?

 **End of Sasuke Point of View**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Sebelumnya, Pelo minta maaf ya. Naruto-sama nggak jadi tampil di chapter kali ini. Chapter depan ada deh... hehehe**

 **Terima kasih ya, yang masih setia menunggu fict abal ini. Maaf tak bisa membalas satu-per-satu review-nya. Semuanya hampir sama sih. Hehehe.**

 **Yosh! Special thanks to Margery Maru no Date-san atas sarannya yang sangat berguna, Pelo persembahkan...**

 **Kamus pojok Pelo pelo pelochan! Siapa-siapa saja sih korban penistahan animanga dan karakter Pelo, ini dia :**

 **Chapter Prolog :**

Urusai Kazuyoshi (Swichy) dari Sket dancuk = Usui Kazuyoshi (Switch) dari SKET Dance!

Ryuzaki/eL dari Dut Note = Ryuzaki/L Lawliet dari Death Note

Saikong dan Maho dari bakumanguk = Saiko dan Miho dari Bakuman

Misdirection, Kurokok Tetsuya = Kuroko Tetsuya dari Kuroko no Basket

 **Chapter 1 :**

Toukek-chan dari Jonggol gaul = Touka-chan dari Tokyo Ghoul

Yuri dari KeyOng! = Yui dari K-On!

Sedashtion Michaelis dari Kurotisu-njirr = Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji

'Agen Rahasia Satu-Dua-Tiga' dari Jamban Sesama = Agen Rahasia 123 dari Jalan Sesama (asli Indonesia)

Yoshii Akidihisap dari Baka to Test to bintang satu dua tiga pagar dicoba = Yoshii Akihisa dari Baka to Test to Shokanjuu

Jiyuu no Tsubasa, simbol Attack on Titanium = simbol Attack on Titan

Yao Minggu—pebasket lawakan eNBiEi = Yao Ming, pebasket NBA (silahkan searching di google :v)

Nobilol dari Dola-Emon = Nobita dari Doraemon (yang ini pasti tahulah)

ISSEY, organisasi teror harem king = Issey dari High School DxD (Peringatan! Yang ini jangan di googling!)

Gaykan Shoujo Nozombie-kun = Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun :v

Okeh, ternyata cukup banyak juga ya! Oya, untuk yang chapter 2, coba deh, readers-sama tebak-tebak dulu saja, dan akan Pelo beritahu di chapter depan. Ahahaha... selamat mencari... :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review chapter depan :**

' **Orang ini, inspirasinya?'**

 **Kyaa~ kenapa baru satu hari bersama aku sudah menunjukkan sisi negatifku padanya?!**

 **Aku bukan fujoshi! Cuma suka shonen-ai sama yaoi saja kok!**

" **Sakura, aku sudah selesai membuat name untuk chapter depan..."**

" **Kenapa shoujo manga?"**

" **Aku suka sallad, terutama tomatnya"**

" **Aku merasa de javu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

PS : Review bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. ^^


End file.
